Freddy Kart 64
Freddy Kart 64 is a Five Nights at Freddy's racing game made by UUnlockedMario. There are many characters to play as, tracks to race on, and items to use. Story An alien named Mario who is obsessed with racing comes to Freddy's planet and challenges the animatronics to a race. To get to Mario, the animatronics must race through tracks in different worlds, to get to the next world, you must defeat the world's boss. To face off against the boss, you must come in exact 1st in every race. Characters Starting There are eight starting characters to play as, those being Mike, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Mangle, and Balloon Boy. Mike.png|'Mike' Top Speed: 50% Acceleration: 50% Handlong: 50% Weight: 50% Off-Road: 50% Kart Color: Indigo FFIcon.png|'Freddy' Top Speed: 57% Acceleration: 38% Handling: 46% Weight: 54% Off-Road: 36% Kart Color: Brown BonnieIcon.png|'Bonnie' Top Speed: 80% Acceleration: 25% Handling: 30% Weight: 50% Off-Road: 16% Kart Color: Purple ChicaIcon.png|'Chica' Top Speed: 23% Acceleration: 74% Handling: 55% Weight: 68% Off-Road: 59% Kart Color: Yellow FoxyIcon.png|'Foxy' Top Speed: 100% Acceleration: 12% Handling: 18% Weight: 60% Off-Road: 35% Kart Color: Red GFIcon.png|'Golden Freddy' Top Speed: 60% Acceleration: 33% Handling: 47% Weight: 58% Off-Road: 80% Kart Color: Green MangleIcon.png|'Mangle' Top Speed: 78% Acceleration: 14% Handling: 26% Weight: 60% Off-Road: 19% Kart Color: Pink BBIcon.png|'Balloon Boy' Top Speed: 23% Acceleration: 74% Handling: 100% Weight: 100% Off-Road: 69% Kart Color: Blue Unlockable These characters you don't find out about until you complete a certain task. Once this particular task is complete, you can now play as that character. Unsurprisingly, many of the unlockable characters are the game's bosses. TFIcon.png|'Toy Freddy' Top Speed: 55% Acceleration: 37% Handling: 46% Weight: 91% Off-Road: 46% Kart Color: White TBIcon.png|'Toy Bonnie' Speed: 63% Acceleration: 37% Handling: 46% Weight: 85% Off-Road: 30% Kart Color: Cyan TCIcon.png|'Toy Chica' Top Speed: 48% Acceleration: 87% Handling: 71% Weight: 39% Off-Road: 57% Kart Color: Orange ThePuppet.png|'The Puppet' Top Speed: 38% Acceleration: 69% Handling: 100% Weight: 10% Off-Road: 30% Kart Color: Black PhoneGuy.jpg|'Phone Guy' Top Speed: 43% Acceleration: 62% Handling: 54% Weight: 46% Off-Road: 64% Kart Color: Beige PurpleGuy.jpg|'Purple Guy' Top Speed: 96% Acceleration: 10% Handling: 24% Weight: 58% Off-Road: 27% Kart Color: Gray SantaClaus.png|'Santa Claus' Top Speed: 100% Acceleration: 100% Handling: 100% Weight: 100% Off-Road: 100% Kart Color: Crimson Endoskeleton.png|'Endoskeleton' Top Speed: 67% Acceleration: 42% Handlng: 46% Weight: 93% Off-Road: 60% Kart Color: Silver ShadowFreddy.jpg|'Shadow Freddy' Top Speed: 91% Acceleration: 17% Handling: 30% Weight: 35% Off-Road: 78% Kart Color: Dark Purple ShadowBonnie.png|'Shadow Bonnie' Top Speed: 74% Acceleration: 48% Handling: 28% Weight: 16% Off-Road: 98% Kart Color: Dark Blue BalloonGirl.png|'JJ' Top Speed: 20% Acceleration: 80% Handling: 94% Weight: 18% Off-Road: 97% Kart Color: Magenta Spring Trap.png|'Springtrap' Top Speed: 87% Acceleration: 19% Handling: 26% Weight: 90% Off-Road: 48% Kart Color: Yellow-Green Jeremy.png|'Jeremy' Top Speed: 64% Acceleration: 38% Handling: 42% Weight: 46% Off-Road: 80% Kart Color: Teal Fritz.png|'Fritz' Top Speed: 78% Acceleration: 20% Handling: 39% Weight: 60% Off-Road: 27% Kart Color: Maroon Candy the Cat.png|'Candy' Top Speed: 41% Acceleration: 67% Handling: 50% Weight: 42% Off-Road: 65% Kart Color: Violet Mario.png|'Mario' Top Speed: 100% Acceleration: 100% Handling: 100% Weight: 100% Off-Road: 100% Stat descriptions *'Top Speed': How fast the kart can go. *'Acceleration': The amount of time it takes to get to top speed. *'Handling': How well the kart controls. *'Weight': How much it takes for a kart to ram over another racer. *'Off-Road': How well a kart can handle off-road terrain. Unlocking criteria *'Toy Freddy': Complete Pizza Grotto in Main Mode. *'Toy Bonnie': Complete Drink Atoll in Main Mode. *'Toy Chica': Complete Cupcake Glacier in Main Mode. *'The Puppet': Complete Green Hat Hills in Main Mode. *'Phone Guy': Complete Present Geyser in Main Mode. *'Purple Guy': Complete Balloon Sky Sea in Main Mode. *'Springtrap': Complete Poison Woods in Main Mode. *'Santa Claus': Beat all ghosts in Time Trials *'JJ': Beat all cups in 50cc in Arcade. *'Endoskeleton': Beat all cups in 100cc in Arcade. *'Shadow Freddy': Play Token Raiders on all battle courses. *'Shadow Bonnie': Play Balloon Battle on all battle courses. *'Jeremy': Win all races as one character with the exclusion of Mario. *'Fritz': Win one race with all characters with the exclusion of Mario. *'Candy': Hold shift while inputting the code (W, W, S, S, A, D, A, D, 2, 1,) *'Mario': Beat him in a rematch as the final boss in Mario Station after Main Mode is replayed, thus beating the game in Main Mode. He will not be unlocked until all characters are. Game modes *'Main Mode': This is obviously the most important mode in the game. Travel through hub worlds to get to tracks. Come exactly in 1st to pass. Beating all tracks in a world will allow access to the boss. Beating the boss sends you to next world. Get to the last world, Custom World and face off Mario as the final boss. All of the bosses from Boss 1 to Final Boss are listed below *#The Puppet *#Shadow Bonnie *#Shadow Freddy *#Springtrap *#Endoskeleton *#Purple Guy *#Candy the Cat *#Mario (final boss) *'Arcade': Play through a cup. Every cup has four tracks, and there are seven cups. There are four cc classes, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 150cc Mirror. *'VS': Race using custom rules. *'Time Trials': Race on a track with no one else all by your self and get to the finish faster to set a new record. *'Battle': There are courses made for Battle mode. There are two sub modes; Token Raiders and Balloon Battle. **'Token Raiders': Try to get more Tokens than all the other racers. **'Balloon Battle': Each racer has three balloons. Try to get rid of other racers' balloons and don't let them get rid of yours. You can even get more balloons by ramming into opponents using Pizza Slices or other boost items. Tracks Go to the Freddy Kart 64/Tracks page. Items Items on the track *'Present Box': Contains an item in it. Present Box items *'Pizza Slice': Gives you a boost. *'Pizza': Gives you five boosts. *'White Cupcake': Throw it and it goes straight forward. Better for defense. *'White Cake': Five White Cupcakes orbit your kart. *'Chocolate Cupcake': Throw it and it locks on to a racer. Better for offense. *'Chocolate Cake': Use five Chocolate Cupcakes. *'Small Drink': Throw it on the track, and whoever runs into it spins out. *'Large Drink': Use five Small Drinks. *'Fake Present Box': It looks like a Present Box, but it's not. The difference is that is upside down and is noticeably darker. *'Endoskeleton Teeth': When used, all racers except the user will shrink, making them able to be ran over. *'Hallucinations': Makes it hard(er) to see everything. *'Balloon': Automatically launches you to a much higher position, and you are invincible until this item wears off. *'Supreme Pizza': Gives you infinite boosts for a short amount of time. *'All Drinks': Explodes on contact. *'Monitor': Makes you invincible for 15 seconds. Trivia *Toy Bonnie is the only character on the title screen who is unlockable. *Freddy and Phone Guy's stats are inverted. Category:Games